Be careful what you wish for
by JamieMH87
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a horrible row. When Hermione finds a medallion she makes a wish that she soon regrets, or does she? rr
1. Default Chapter

A/N: here is some new stuff. This intelligent idea popped into my mind while I was outside star gazing. I don't plain on making this a very long story, because I have two other fic's in the mix as we speak (one very special, co-written fic... hint hint). I kinda got this idea from Freaky Friday. Oh, and its also in their 7th year, Harry alive, and no Voldemort. I didn't have time to think of a while 'take over the world' thing at the moment. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K still has the contract. I think I like it better with her having it though, because she is a much better writer then I.  
  
Rated: PG-13!  
  
Be careful what you wish for.  
  
Chapter one: The fight.  
  
This wasn't the first time a fight had broken out in the common room between Ron and Hermione. Again, Ron had said something to threaten Hermione's intelligence, and Hermione had fired back on Ron, hitting a nerve. Screaming could be heard outside of the portrait that night, as the first years jumped and covered their ears.  
  
"Ron! Im not always going to be here for you to copy my homework! I will not have you look at my notes anymore! That is it! Im tired of being used!" Screamed Hermione, throwing a book at Ron.  
  
"Gods Hermione! What is the matter!?! PMS no doubt!..." Ron yelled rubbing his head where the book stuck.  
  
"Whatever Ron! You would not last one day as me! You could never handle it!" Yelled Hermione as she punched Ron's arm and dashed up the dormitories. She was glad that she was head girl, she loved having a dorm all to herself. She no longer had to hear Lavender or Parverati talk about their brain-dead girl stuff. What was so interesting about that anyway? Hermione sighed, then she felt something hit her foot.  
  
"Ow! That hurt! Who threw that!?! I demand to know at once!" screamed Hermione looking harassed. When no one said anything she sat down on the step and rubbed her toe, picking up the object that struck it. It was a medallion. She recognized the symbol on the front to be celtic, but she didn't really read up on that stuff, so she didn't really know what it meant. Still fuming from her argument with Ron, she shoved the medallion into her pocket.  
  
When she reached her dorm the took the medallion out of her pocket and placed it on her night stand, pulling out a nightshirt and a pair of knickers. She started to swore to herself as she stated getting dressed.  
  
"Ron you are so blind!" She yelled more to herself then anything. After pulling her hair into a tight bun. She grabbed the medallion off of her bed stand and started to rub her fingers across the symbol on the front. "Ron doesn't know how hard it is to be a woman! I would give anything to be in his place, being a man must be easy. They are so blind when it comes to woman, it must be nice to be so carefree." Sighed Hermione as she placed the medallion back on her night stand, turned off her lamp, and closed the hangings on her four poster. To bad she didn't hold the medallion any longer-she would have noticed that it was glowing.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ron woke up really early the next morning. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 'Odd' he thought to himself. 'Usually I almost hit my head on the top of my four poster.' Shrugging he removed a few strands of hair from his face, 'damn. he thought. He removed the hair from his face, thinking vagly that he should have had his mum cut it for him last summer. When he realized that he didn't have curls in his hair, or for that matter that his hair is red-not brown.  
Opening his eyes wide he ran from the four poster and looked around at a neat dorm room. Not his. He looked around the room for a mirror. Panicking. He found one at the far left of the room and looked at his reflection. But it wasn't his. Not at all. It was Hermione's. He pinched his hand and felt pain shooting in his hand. This wasn't a dream. He placed his hand up to his face and felt Hermione's smooth, soft skin. Thinking longingly about how nice it felt till the reality hit him.  
  
"If I am in Hermione's body, then she must be in mine!" He screamed in Hermione's voice, again in shock. He had expected to hear is voice come out. He dashed from the room and up to his dorm. Slamming the door closed, and throwing open his four poster he saw his body fast asleep. He swore to himself when he realized that he was wearing nothing but boxers. He shook and prodded at his body to wake up. When he saw his eyes open he grinned. His body's eyes opened wide with shock upon seeing her body next to her. Hermione sat up fast, hitting Ron's head at the top of the four poster.  
She started to rub her hair when she felt the shortness, and opened her eyes in shock again.  
  
"OH MY GODDESS! WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" She screamed as she leaped from the bed and looked at her body waving at her. Her eyes opened in shock when she heard Ron's voice come out of her mouth.  
  
"Um, Hi Hermione, Its Ron." She herd her voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"It can't be! That's me! But... why am I here? WHAT'S GOING ON!" She screamed again, hearing Ron's voice. Hermione's body dragged her over to the closest mirror. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Ron! She looked up and saw his bright-red hair. She placed his hand on his face and rubbed. It was rough and stubbly. She would have thought that it was a dream, if it wasn't for the fact that her (or shall I saw his) head was throbbing.  
  
"Okay Ron, this isn't funny, I don't see the joke in this. Put me back in my body now!" She yelled at her body.  
  
"Whatever Hermione, you're the smart one. We both know you are the one who did this to us. Turn us back to normal, Im not used to being this short." Ron said in Hermione's cocky voice, pulling more brown curly hair out of his face. He was never going to get used to Hermione's long hair, why? Why did all witches like to have long hair, would it kill them to cut it short once and a while? Though he had to admit, he loved the way Hermione's hair smelt.  
  
Hermione looked at her body and blushed. She felt the tips of Ron's ears turn bright red. She completely forgot what she put on the night before. She was wearing a tee shirt that stopped just at the top of her thigh. Making her look very reveling. Ron looked down and saw Hermione's cleavage. He felt Hermione's cheeks flush and crossed her arms over her chest, though he kept peeking every now and again. Hermione walked over and slapped Ron on the head, forgetting that she now had Ron's strong arms.  
  
"Ow Hermione! Why did you have to go and do that!" She heard her voice say as her eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Fine. We are going to have to get changed, then you should do some research oh this... this problem." Sighed Ron in Hermione's voice..  
  
"We have to tell someone! We need help!" Said Hermione, she felt violated to have Ron in her body.  
  
"No, we can't, maybe Harry, but that's it. The teachers are tired, we just had one of the biggest wars of our time, lets just figure this one out on our own." Said Ron in Hermione's voice.  
  
"Okay." Ron heard his voice say.  
  
"Good, Lets go down to the common room and..."  
  
"WAIT!" Yelled Hermione in Ron's voice.  
  
"Uh, you can't go down to the common room like that. My shirt is practically see-through. Throw on one of your robes and head up to my dorm room. My cloths are in my dresser on the wall to the far right. Where are your cloths so I can get you dressed. Goddess this is so weird." Sighed Hermione looking down to see that Ron was wearing almost nothing as well. She blushed again, feeling Ron's ears go bright red. Hermione looked over to see that her face was blushing as well. I guess that in their panic they forgot to realize that they were both going to see what there body's looked like in the buff. Yes, Hermione had imagined seeing Ron, but not under these sercumstances.  
  
"Well, Direct me to your cloths, and a shower, because you really smell..." Said Hermione smelling Ron's arms, He didn't really smell, on the contrary. He smelled quite good. She loved his smell.  
  
"Gods Hermione, even in my body your lexshering me. Showers to the left, and my cloths are whatever you find on the floor." Said Ron wrapping one of his school robes over Hermione's body. "Uh, your dormitory is on the top floor right?" Asked Ron looking back over to his body.  
  
"Yes, and please don't go threw all of my stuff." Said Hermione rummaging through Ron's uniforms on the floor.  
  
"Okay." Said Ron and he turned and left.  
  
Ron opened the door the Hermione's dorm room and looked around for her dresser. When he found it he opened the first drawer. Looking inside he found Hermione's knickers to be neat and folded up. Laughing he picked up a few pairs and looked at them.  
  
"Wow Hermione, who would have thunk." Laughed Ron as he picked a black lacy one, and matching bra to wear.  
  
He found the rest of her uniforms in the lower drawers. He looked around to find a shower, when he found it he stepped inside. He turned the water on and let it go until the heat filled the wash-room with steam. Ron pulled off his school robes and placed them on the bench. He looked down at Hermione's night shirt. He thought about the first time he laid eyes on Hermione. He always thought she was beautiful. He even thought about how jealous he had been when she started to date Victor Krum in their fourth year. He closed his eyes and lowered Hermione's night shirt, and taking off her knickers. He opened them again looked straight ahead.  
  
The hot water felt great and helped him relax. He never wanted to become a woman even Hermione, no matter how much he liked her. He raised Hermione's arms up and took the shampoo. When he flipped open the lid the sent of roses took over his senses. He always loved this smell. He put some into Hermione's wet, curly hair. Once he was finished with Hermione's hair (it took him a while to rise it out, again, cursing witches for having long hair), he reached for the soap. Ron didn't look down the whole time he was in the shower. He kept his gaze strait ahead or up. For the first time he looked down.  
  
The Hogwarts uniforms didn't do Hermione's body justice. Ron didn't have any other word for it then perfect. Her stomach was flat and well toned, her breasts were perfect and round, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione's body. Ron became aware that he had been up there for a while so he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around Hermione. He got dressed fast and ran down in the common room.  
  
He saw himself come down moments later. His face was bright red, and looking down at his feet. Ron smiled to himself (well, at the moment, herself), maybe Hermione felt the same way about seeing Ron's body for the first time.  
  
"Um, lets go to the library then..." Ron's voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, again hearing Hermione's voice.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Professor, tell me why we are doing this again?" Asked Harry as he watched his two best friends round the corner to the library.  
  
"Well, they both risked their life to save your life last year, remember?" Said Dumbledore, cleaning his glasses on his robes.  
  
"Yes, of course. I owe them my life. But, why are we doing this to them?" Harry asked, still unsure of what Dumbledore meant by all of this.  
  
"Well, every year, the teachers pick out two students in the same year that we see getting married someday. We just knew that Weasly and Granger would be perfect together. Well, we knew that anyway, but it seems that those two haven't yet found out. We all know that they have feelings for one another, but they don't want them to admit them yet. So Snape came up with this idea." Said Dumbledore matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, I see, and the spell well reverse once they tell each other their true feelings." Said Harry understanding.  
  
"Correct." Said Dumbledore as he watched the two bicker all of the way down to the library.  
  
________________________________________________________ Chapter one is done. Sorry if you are all confused, so let me lay it down for you  
  
Ron-in Hermione's body from here on out, until spell reversed  
  
Hermione- in Ron's body.  
  
If I don't update soon, sorry. I just started school last week, and its quite hard. I am also doing like, two other fics at the moment.  
  
Review please, I would also like constructive criticism if you think there needs to be.  
  
~Love always. 


	2. My little note to you guys!

My little note...  
  
Ack, Sorry folks. I had Chapters 8 for A baby story, and chapter 2 done for Be careful what you wish for, but someone moved the disk that I had them on. That means that I have to re-type both chapters. Its really upsetting (for both you and I) But I should have them re-typed and edited in another week (hopefully, A baby story is on the top of my list. Sorry).  
  
Anyway, I'm really sorry. It took so long to get these to you guys. I am a Jr. in high school this year, So far I have taken PSAT's and am getting ready to take PSSA's.-both are extreamly important testing if I want to be accepted into a good college. So I have just been writeing in my free time.   
  
Again, Sorry, and I hope to have those other chapters out soon!  
  
Ps-If you have any comments, or stuff you think I should change for the next chapters, you should inform me now. I am going to start re-typeing these chapters starting Mon.  
  
love you all, and thanks as always.  
  
~StarrLight 


End file.
